


Possession

by MooksMookin



Series: tumblr prompt memes [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pure unadulterated smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:41:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooksMookin/pseuds/MooksMookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata was so good. Only for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

**Author's Note:**

> this is. sin
> 
> also this was a request from tumblr for a prompt meme

Oikawa never expected Hinata to suddenly press him against the wall, to stand up on his tip toes and kiss him heatedly. Hinata was usually shy and timid; the times where things got hot and heavy between them usually didn’t lead anywhere. Now this - this Hinata, who was clinging to him like a dog in heat - it was unfamiliar to Oikawa. Territory unseen and untreaded. With the unfamiliarity came the need to conquer, to tear apart and build back up once he discovered all of its hints and secrets.

Soft pants filled the air. Oikawa’s hands gripped tightly onto Hinata’s shoulders, tinier hands grasped onto the front of his shirt. Oikawa’s lips latched onto Hinata’s neck, carefully sucking and nibbling the slightest bit. The whines that left Hinata’s throat threatened to drive him insane. He couldn’t stop - couldn’t get enough.

“Oikawa-san…” Hinata breathed, warm breath puffing against Oikawa’s ear, testing his limits.

“You sure about this, Shou-chan?” Oikawa whispered against Hinata’s neck. “You’re not afraid of them finding out?”

“No one needs to know,” Hinata whispered back.

A smile made its way onto Oikawa’s lips. He nuzzled into the juncture of Hinata’s neck before slowly lifting his head, trailing kisses all the way to Hinata’s lips. He was set on devouring the younger boy - claiming him, making sure that he knew where he belonged - by his side. Soft whimpers and whines left Hinata as Oikawa dug his tongue into his mouth, giving him not a single moment of respite.

Oikawa ran his hand up against Hinata’s chest, moving underneath the fabric of his shirt, getting a feel for the skin that had for so long been left untraveled. Hinata pulled back, unintentionally breaking the kiss as one of Oikawa’s fingers began to pinch and pull at one of his nipples. Oikawa’s other hand dipped down, cupping Hinata’s growing erection. A harsher gasp left Hinata’s throat as Oikawa began to slowly rub the bulge, testing the waters. His eyes never left Hinata’s face, drinking in each and every one of Hinata’s reactions, expressions, not wanting to miss a single thing.

Oikawa toyed with Hinata, gently stroking and putting on the slightest pressure. It filled Hinata’s mind with an overwhelming heat. He needed more. He needed to feel more.

“Please,” he pleaded, hands grasping tighter onto Oikawa’s shirt. “ _Please_ , Oikawa-san…”

“Hm?” Oikawa hummed. “What is it, Shou-chan?”

“Please stop…. t-teasing me, I… I need…” Hinata broke his begging off in a gasp as Oikawa’s hand slipped down Hinata’s boxers and gave his dick a firm stroke. Oikawa was relentless, pulling Hinata closer and making him cry out and beg.

“You’re so _hard_ , Shou-chan. Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to get you off? To make you cum and scream my name?” he murmured into Hinata’s ear, his wrist flicking and making Hinata burn with pleasure.

“Yes… Yes, Oikawa-sa- _ahnn!”_. Tears peaked out of his eyes from squeezing them so hard. Oikawa’s words shot waves of pleasure down, pooling within his navel and building up.

“So good. So _compliant_ , Shou-chan,” Oikawa praises. “Tell me, how many times have you thought about this? How long have you wanted me?”

“I… S-since… Ever since you… first com _pli_ -! m-mented me th- _the_ -” Hinata’s grip on Oikawa’s jacket tightens, a throaty whine leaving his throat as the speed of Oikawa’s hand picked up. “I… I kept thinki _ngh_ …!”

“ _Really_?” Oikawa breathed. His lips traveled down once again, settling themselves onto Hinata’s neck to leave even more possessive marks. “And what would you think about?”

“S-stuff like you- kissing me and… touching me like thi-  _ah!_ ” A sharp gasp escapes Hinata’s throat as Oikawa thumbs at the head of his cock, spreading around the precum there before stroking back down. Hinata practically sobs, so _sensitive_.

Oikawa’s lips formed into a dark smile as he watched the flush on Hinata’s cheeks grow darker, his moans higher in pitch. “C’mon, Shou-chan,” he whispers. “You can cum.”

With a noise that was a strange mix between a groan and a shout, white noise filled Hinata’s mind and drowned out all his senses except for the raw pleasure as he came into Oikawa’s hand. Oikawa kept stroking him until he was finished. Hinata stumbled a bit as he came down from the high, exhaustion starting to settle into his bones. Oikawa caught him, pulling him close into his chest and kissing the top of his head.

“You’re such a good boy, Shou-chan,” he praised. “So good. Only for me.”

And he was. Only for him.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy lmao maybe tell me how u liked it or just leave a kudos


End file.
